Story Of My Life
by HoranAndTheBieb
Summary: Rachel needs to get things off her chest...Quinn's there to listen. {Trigger Warnings}


Rachel sighed, staring at the ceiling of Quinn Fabray's bedroom. Her heart beats matching the ticking of the clock hanging on the wall on her left. To the corner of right eye she watches Quinn turn spin on her chair which sits just before her desk, where her laptop lays, closed, allowing Rachel to know the brunette has her full attention.

_"Are you going to talk?"_

"...I...hm"

_"Take your time Berry"_

Although to the school it may seem like this is the most impossible situation, but it is the truth. Rachel lies here on Quinn's bed, ready to rant and pour out her heart to the girl that owns it. And knows it.

_"I love you"_

"and I love you"

Quinn sighed and scuffed her sock covered foot against the carpet under her feet, her eyes switched from the floor to the girl on the bed. Her heart ached, she could fully see the pain behind the brunette's eyes, and it tore her to pieces.

"I'm...I'm ready"

Quinn sat up.

_"go ahead then"_

Rachel intertwined her fingers together, on her chest as she shut her eyes softly and sighed.

"I've been thinking a lot"

_"Thinking is the enemy"_

"Thinking is all I have to do...I haven't been to school in almost a month...I had atleast a seventy in English, I must have dropped down to a twenty by now"

_"You can always go back"_

"what's the point? in just a week or so, the whole semester will be over, I would only boost my twenty to a thirty before it ends."

Quinn swallowed and gazed at the floor, she tapped her foot on the floor, before sighing softly.

_"Why did you stop going in the first place?"_

"...There's nothing there for me"

Quinn's eyebrows scrunched together, as she tilted her head at the brunette.

_"What do you mean? School gives you plenty of opportunity-"_

"No. I know what school can do for me in the future but...now...there's no one there who likes me, no one I look forward to seeing there, it's just go in for a two hour class and get out, it's boring, and depressing to see the other groups of friends around."

_"you can make friends"_

"They'll always grow tired of me within a month."

_"I wish you could see, how wonderful you truly are, how good your heart is"_

"A good heart doesn't get me anywhere in life. Even you, yourself have told me, that your partner - which kills me to hear you say instead of my name - must do something with their life, because you don't want to be the only one supporting."

_"Is it not reasonable?"_

"it is"

_"then?"_

"I...I can't do anything! I'm not smart!"

_"Oh please, you can tell me more facts about a Broadway show than a professional theater director can"_

"There's no guarantee I can live the life of a star, like i dream of...Mom always says a need back up plan...but I'm not good at anything."

_"Forget your Mom, she doesn't even treat you the way a loving mother should treat their child"_

"She's doing the best she can with that other trouble child of hers that she adopted"

_"That still gives her no right, to treat you the way she does. You had a passion for your work, and I visibly watched that fade because of her. Mother's are supposed to support and encouage their children. Not tear them down for being traditional."_

"She wants me to think in reality"

_"Sometimes not thinking in reality gets you to the places you really wanna be at"_

Rachel sighed.

"I've been thinking about self harm and suicide again."

Quinn tensed, her hands tightened before relaxing after taking a deep breath.

_"Why?"_

"It's beginning to feel like my destiny again. It seems like I totally fucked up my life more than before, this time I can actually see myself going no where"

_"You want to leave me then?"_

"No. You're the only thing keeping me alive and not picking up that weapon. You're face. Something of a good future with you where I can actually be something, and be able to come home and love on you...it's what I'm wishing i can figure out...I want to be with you...that's all I know so far."

_"That's alright"_

"It's not! Time's running out! Before I know it, you'll be taking another girl's hand in marriage, and I'll still be living at home, wishing i could have been better."

_"You have time"_

"Why do you say that?"

_"Because you're life isn't over yet."_


End file.
